Jeremiah Ferguson
| cityofbirth = Shoreline, Washington | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Bonneville United (on loan from Otway Town) | clubnumber = 26 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2013-2015 2015-2017 2016-2017 2017- 2019- | clubs = HP Rangers II HP Rangers → Armed Forces (loan) Otway Town → Bonneville United (loan) | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jeremiah Linwood Ferguson (born December 27, 1994) is an American-Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Bonneville United, on loan from Otway Town. Club career Helena Point Rangers Ferguson started the 2015-16 League A season second on Rangers' depth chart behind Carlo Bennington, but found himself in the starting lineup just a month into the season, on November 7, 2015, for Rangers' trip to Forest United (Bennington had received a red card the previous week against Bonneville United). Forest beat Rangers 7-2, their worst League A loss in 10 years, with Ferguson making just three saves against ten shots on goal. He was dropped for the following week's game as Rangers hosted Rivergate, with Justin Abbey named as the starter. That match finished 1-1, and after Bennington's return to the lineup the following week, Ferguson spent the rest of 2015-16 back with the reserve team. Armed Forces Following an end-of-season injury to backup goalkeeper Michael Petropoulos, Armed Forces entered the 2016 off-season with a need for a new backup behind starter Dan Malcolm. On July 11, the club signed Ferguson to a one-year loan. Midway through the 2016-17 League C season, Ferguson replaced a tiring Malcolm in the starting lineup. His first appearance was on January 8, 2017, in a trip to Acadia United that resulted in a 4-3 loss for Armed Forces, however he rebounded strongly the following week in a 5-2 home win over Western Sun. The following week, Ferguson recorded his first league clean sheet as Armed Forces won 1-0 at Eastport Americans. In all, Ferguson started 9 games in 2016-17 as Armed Forces would go on to finish second in League C, earning promotion back to League B. Otway Town Near the end of the 2016-17 season, it was announced that Ferguson would join League B side Otway Town when his loan spell at Armed Forces officially ends on July 1, 2017. The move was not completed until July 3 as Ferguson's physical with Otway Town was delayed. Bonneville United On January 14, 2019, Ferguson was loaned to defending League A champions, Bonneville United, through the end of the 2018-19 League A season, after the team's starting goalkeeper, Brendan Egan, suffered a recurrence of a back injury which had seen him miss games earlier in the season. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:Otway Town F.C. players Category:Armed Forces A.C. players Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. players Category:People from Helena Point Category:People from the United States